Smug Little Face Ellis X Reader
by StreaksOfAmberBlood
Summary: You and four strange characters must rely on each other to make it out of this zombie crisis alive. Things seem to be getting a bit better when you start developing feelings for a certain annoying, kindhearted mechanic... Oh shit. WARNING: May include stupid spelling errors


You had this sick feeling, like your insides were being thrown around in a washing machine.  
You weren't sure if it was caused by the disgusting smell of the swamp water surrounding you and seeping through your pants legs, or the fact there was a zombie apocalypse going on and you were lost in a swamp with four strange weirdos you've never met.  
You especially disliked this Nick fella', actually now that you thought about it you hated his guts.  
That expensive suit, stuck-up, cocky attitude. He was such a pussy.  
There was also Coach, he kept treating you like you were stupid- like you didn't know how to survive on your own, or bash in a few heads...

The only reason you liked this Rochelle girl was because it was comforting to know you weren't the only girl left after this most unfortunate event.

But there is one more strange character trudging around in the swamp mud you almost forgot to include…

A hick named Ellis. He always had something stupid to say, how does someone even talk THAT much? He was a very talkative, sweet, cute kid, and you hated him.  
But you knew if there is any chance you're going to make it through this thing alive you're going to need all the help you can get.

You kept you're opinions to yourself, maybe you were just cranky from being stranded out in the middle of a freezing swamp in the rain wearing a tank top and jeans. That wasn't exactly your ideal image of paradise.  
The fat one "Coach" was leading the way through the misty swamp, the air was so foggy it was hard to see more than ten feet away from your own face.

"You all stay close now, ya hear?" Coach demanded looking back to make sure no one was straying from the group.  
Nick looked back and shot you that grin you hated with a burning passion,

"Keep moving, babe! You don't wanna get lost!"

You stayed close behind Ellis, and scowled at Nick in a nasty reply. Nick chuckled turning away from you as he continued walking, your response greatly amused him.  
'_What a total dick head.'_ You thought to yourself as the rain beat down on your freezing face, pale from the bitter cold.  
Everyone stayed close; chest to back almost touching, not wanting to be lost in the swamp forced to face the cold rain and man-eating zombies alone.  
Then you heard something, not the moaning of a mindless zombie, or the splashing of footsteps in the muddy puddles, It was laughter.

It was Ellis' laughter.

You didn't understand how he could find humor in anything at a time like this!

"Hey ya'll, I ever tell ya' 'bout that one time me an' my buddy Keith were trying ta' light up some firecrackers in tha' rain? Well ya'll see-"

"Ellis, honey. Now isn't the time." Rochelle gave him a sweet smile despite being cold, dirty, and soaking wet.  
"Alright." Ellis answered with a sad sigh barley audible through the rain.

You continued following after Ellis at the very back of the line, you remember how life was before the world turned into a living hell. It was a really good life actually...  
You had lots of buddies, and started studying for your dream job three years before the infection decided to take everything you worked so hard for away. On Friday nights you and your best friend would go down town to get soda and ice cream. You guys would have a totally awesome time.  
Man, you loved your best friend. You knew they couldn't be... But somewhere inside you there was a spark of hope that they were still out there.

Just then Coach's deep voice interrupted your nostalgic thoughts with news you had been dieing to hear for the past 5 long hours.

"Safe house up ahead!" His deep voice seemed like the only sound in the world for the few moments he spoke, it sounded like the fucking voice of god. Your head quickly perked up as you focused your eyes ahead, trying to see through the thick water being spit from the clouds above.  
you didn't see anything but fog, damn this swamp. Damn this place. Damn these people. Damn your life. Fuck everything. You couldn't see anything in this fucking place.  
Your eyes snapped away from the thick fog when you saw Ellis spin around to make sure you were still alive,

"Safe house up ahead!" His cheery voice re-informed you, making you roll your squinting eyes at the old news. Just then it came into view- Oh praise the fucking lord the safe house was close! It felt like a dream come true. Everyone picked up their pace and ran for the metal door to the building. It was small, but it offered a roof and protection against the rain.  
You were all close to safety now, and when Coach opened the door everyone practically fell in, wanting to get out of the cold rain.

Rochelle sighed, looking down at her pink shirt soaked from the rain.  
Nick coughed and used his sleeve in attempt to wipe the rain from his eyelashes before announcing

"I'm beat. I'm gonna head off to bed." You looked at him to see him toss his gun onto a table covered with ammunition boxes. Lazy jerk. You hadn't been with these people long, but long enough to know it was his turn to keep watch, and that was the exact reason he decided to head to bed so fast.

You stood in the corner uncomfortable and cold, watching everyone silently.  
You didn't like the idea of sleeping in a room full of strangers.

But it's better than an open world full of zombies.


End file.
